


Delicate Flowers and Delinquent Feelings

by Willowcat88



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ayano Aishi Never Went to Akademi High, Extremely Gay (tm), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Piano, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Doki Doki Literature Club, Teen Romance, and osoro is her tough girlfriend, mai is, oh i forgot theres also, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: Maiyanna Ongaku is a shy, grief-stricken victim of PTSD, who plays the piano better than anyone Osoro Shidesu has ever met. Osoro, on the other hand, is the leader of Akademi High's delinquents, and even though Mai is terrified, she feels drawn to her like a moth to a flame. The world that she has tried to reconstruct for herself goes back up in flames when she is confronted with the knowledge that a certain yandere is back and ready to finish what she started over a year ago...





	Delicate Flowers and Delinquent Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, what's up? Have a new story that I've been wanting to write for a while. Love ya!  
> \- Willow

I'm dashing out the house and running round the corner to meet Osano. I finally catch up to him at the crossroads, and it's clear he's been waiting for me.

"You always keep me waiting!" he complains, hands on hips. I take a minute to catch my breath, before responding.

"You don't  _have_ to walk with me. If it's holding you up, you can always go without me." I said.

Osano's face flushed bright red, and he stammered out "N-no! That's n-not what I want at all! Just- just, never mind, ok, idiot?! Lets  _go!"_ he huffed and we began to walk, talking about nothing in particular. He stopped for a second examining my face.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" i said, slightly worried.

"No, its just that," he ran his finger under his eyes, to motion that I had dark circles. "Have you been sleeping well? You look exhausted." his voice gentle and worried, unlike usual.

 _Crap._ I swore under my breath. In the rush to get out of the house this morning, I'd forgotten to put makeup on. I'd originally planned to do it at school, and was just hoping that no one would notice the deep circles beneath my tired eyes. It's difficult to get enough sleep when every time you close your eyes you're confronted with nightmares.

"I-I'm fine. I was just... doing homework last night, and I lost track of the time, that's all!" I said, voice slightly wavy.

"Hmm, if you say so.." Osano didn't seem convinced, but we kept walking until we reached the school gates, where Kokona was waiting for us.

"Mai! Hi!" she squealed, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Hi, Kokona" I said. She took a step back and looked at my face in the same way that Osano did, and made the same comment about my dark circles. I gave the same excuse, and then pardoned myself to go to the bathroom and then to the Light Music Clubroom.

Once in the bathroom, I pulled out my makeup and set to work. I fixed my circles as best as I could, and applied a little blush to make my cheeks slightly less dead. That's all I tended to wear on a day to day basis, really.

 Once finished, I headed up to the clubroom, checking that no-one was there, and sat at the piano. Myuji had allowed me to come anytime I wanted, but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't intterupting anything, and also that no-one was playing fid- _violin_ in there. I wasn't allowing myself to think that word. It brought up too many memories. I shook my head and began to play.

_Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you._

_In my hand, is a pen that will write a poem of me and you._

_The ink flows down in to a dark puddle,_

_Just take your hand, write the way into his heart!_

_But in this world of infinite choices,_

_What will it take just to find that special day?_

_What will it take,_

_Just to find,_

_That special day?_


End file.
